Always Together
by Akane Kisaragi
Summary: Ellos siempre se amaron hasta el último momento... IbXGarry, Pésimo Summary lo se.


**Hola, aquí vengo a molestarlos con otro fic, perdonenme se que tengo fics sin terminar pero era mi momento de inspiración TT-TT sin más preámbulos los dejo disfrutar .w.**

* * *

Han pasado años desde que empecé con este romance, no es malo aunque, la sociedad lo ve mal… Mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero que me llamen Ib; tengo 14 años y soy estudiante de secundaria, vivo con mis padres y como mencione al principio llevo años enamorada de alguien, su nombre es Garry, es muy amable y guapo, tiene una pequeña obsesión con los macarons y para ser sincera no nos conocimos en la mejor situación, nuestro primer encuentro fue en una galería de arte de un artista llamado Weiss Guertena; en esa galería nos perseguían las obras del fallecido artista tanto estatuas como cuadros, no me gustaría volver a pasar eso, fue una experiencia muy fea que no le deseo a nadie.

Lo único bueno de eso fue conocer a Garry, él fue quien me ayudo en ese lugar gracias a él estoy aquí contando nuestra historia mal vista por mi padre y la sociedad, mamá es la única que me apoya y comprende para ella Garry es alguien más de la familia; desgraciadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de papá, mi papá nunca apoyo mi amistad con Garry mucho menos nuestra relación, a veces me gustaría hacerle entender que ya no soy una niña de 9 años que necesita ser protegida, pero como dice mamá sólo debo esperar y el tarde o temprano entenderá.

Por eso es que amo a mi madre, me entiende demasiado aunque no tanto como me entiende Garry, él me entiende más no me gustaría que le pasara nada malo y si fuera necesario me sacrificaría sólo para que sea feliz aunque no fuera a mi lado.

Esta mañana es un poco más fría que las demás, pues el invierno hizo su aparición aunque eso no va a impedir que tenga mi cita con Garry, rápidamente me vestí y baje a desayunar saludando tanto a mamá como a papá.

-Buenos días mamá, papá.

-Buenos días cariño. –Respondieron al unísono, sonreí y tomé asiento viendo el desayuno que mamá acababa de hacer, una taza de chocolate caliente y panqueques.

Sin perder tiempo terminé mi desayuno y me marche no sin antes despedirme de mamá y papá, camine hacia la cafetería donde nos reuníamos siempre y tome asiento, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y una persona se acercó a mí, lo reconocería donde fuera cabello morado y hermosa sonrisa, me levante y lo besé fue un beso algo corto pero eso no impidió que lo disfrutará, él me sonrió y tomamos asiento; pedimos una orden de macarons y algo de té como siempre lo hacíamos.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas en tu casa, Ib?

-Pues todo es normal y estamos bien por suerte.

-Eso es bueno.

-Gracias, ¿y cómo vas con el trabajo, Garry?

-Todo está bien, anoche me llamaron para encargar otros bocetos.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!

-Lo sé, las cosas buenas me pasan estando a tu lado amor.

-Qué lindo eres conmigo Garry.

El resto de la tarde me limite a disfrutar los macarons y el té a lado de mi amado, más tarde nos despedimos; lo que nadie sabía era que sería nuestra última despedida…

A la mañana siguiente, se ve a un matrimonio desesperado por su hija que no ha aparecido en toda la noche; preocupados deciden salir a buscarla sin tener éxito.

-Deberíamos llamar a Garry, ¡No me importa lo que digas por dios nuestra hija está desaparecida!

El hombre al ver a su esposa tan desesperada y al borde de la histeria llama al muchacho que viene corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Garry por favor ayúdanos, Isabella no ha aparecido en toda la noche!

-Señora, por favor cálmese un poco yo también estoy igual de preocupado que usted.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la casa, esperanzado el hombre de la familia fue a abrir, pero se llevó la decepción de ver a un policía en su puerta.

-Buenos días señor, ¿podrían venir conmigo? Anoche encontraron el cuerpo de una jovencita a unos metros de aquí y me gustaría que lo reconocieran.

-E-Está bien oficial, iremos con usted.

Sin perder el tiempo tanto el matrimonio como el muchacho peli morado salieron, siendo llevados por el hospital hasta la morgue, donde les mostraron el cuerpo de una pequeña de 14 años, peli castaña, a la que no fue difícil identificar para su desgracia.

-¡E-Es mi hija!

-Lo lamento mucho, la encontraron muerta cerca de su casa, la causa de la muerte fueron 5 impactos de bala; encontraremos al asesino pronto.

En ese momento el mundo de Garry termino, ya no tenía nada porque vivir, el amor de su vida ya no estaba; si tan sólo no la hubiera dejado sola ella estaría viva, se culpaba de la muerte de su amada, de su Ib, la única que siempre amo y siempre amará…

Meses después de la muerte de Isabella, se encontró al asesino y fue condenado a cadena perpetua; Garry aún no podía vivir tranquilo, siempre estaba culpándose por la muerte de su amada, tal fue su culpa que termino muriendo de depresión al año.

En un mundo donde no mora el hombre se ve a un hombre y una mujer felices, amándose sin miedo a ser criticados por la edad, ya que a pesar de todo estaban destinados a estar siempre juntos…

* * *

**Siendo sincera, mi fic me ha sacado las Lágrimitas TT-TT nos vemos en otro fic que seguramente no será tan triste como este **


End file.
